If Only
by smithyrob659
Summary: Paul runs away from his broken home. He finds an old friend. Dawn. She loves him, all she wants is for him to show him true feelings. He has war within himself. He likes her, a lot. But is he brave enough to show it? If Only things were different. Ikarishipping (DawnxPaul)
1. Old Friends

**Hello Internet peoples!, This is my first fan fic, so I would really appreciate reviews and support CHEERS!**

**Paul's POV**

Arceus, they're arguing again! Life would be so much easier if they just split up. Paul's Mum and Dad were always arguing always over practically nothing. Reggie was lucky, He moved out years ago and moved to Johto. Paul sat up in his bed, his violet hair in a mess.

"I want a divorce!" screamed Paul's mum

Finally! Thought Paul. Their arguing, over the years has really brought Paul down, at one point he was self-harming. But he tries not to think about that

"Wig!, Turtwig!" A small Pokemon jumped on Paul's bed.

"How are you always so damn happy all the time!" Paul asked his Pokemon. He envied Turtwig always looking on the bright side of life.

"Paul! Get down here" He was getting shouted by his Dad downstairs. Paul just sighed and slowly got out of bed. "Today would be good!" Paul's Dad said.

"You know you're too hard on him, give the boy a break!" His Mum shouted

"A break?, He hasn't done his chores in three weeks AND YOU THINK HE SHOULD GET A BREAK?! He's hardly a boy either, he's sixteen now! He should be out there getting a job!"

Here they go again! Paul was so fed up with all the pathetic bickering.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET A DIVORCE!" Paul screamed in his parent's faces.

"Well, that's just what we wanted to talk to you about" said Paul's dad.

"About bloody time!" Paul shouted with glee.

"Watch you're language young boy!" Shouted dad.

"I thought you said I wasn't a boy and should be getting a job?" Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"Enough of you're cheek! Go to you're room!" Dad shouted.

"But I thought we needed to talk about the divorce?" Paul said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"THAT IS IT!" He rose his hand to hit Paul.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND TO MY CHILD!" Mum screamed in his face. Which Paul's dad then hit.

"YOU BASTARD!" Paul lunged for his father, who he easily grabbed hold of and stopped. Until Paul kneed him in the crotch. Paul's dad doubled over in pain. Paul then punched his dad in the nose which quickly became bloody.

"YOU CHEEKY LITTLE SH-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he got punched in the face another time by son and he kept on punching him. He felt like a Pokemon using Fury Swipes.

"PAUL! STOP!" His mum shouted. But he didn't. He wanted revenge for all the years of pain and fear. All those arguments that went too far. That one time the police got called in but the bruise was just an "accident". He hated his dad, he hated him so very much. Eventually, Paul stopped after three straight minutes of punching his dad he stood back to admire his handiwork. His father was beaten to a pulp. His eyes, bloodshot, his nose spewing blood and many bruises covered his face as well as HUGE swelling. Paul finished it off with a winding kick in the stomach. He then spat on his dad.

"TURTWIG!" he shouted upstairs.

"Turt wig turt wig". He came bounding down the steps. When he crossed the hall to make his way to his master. He slowly walked past Paul's father . The duo slowly walked toward the front door.

"I raised you! Clothed you! Fed you! And this is how you repa-" He was cut off by the sound of a door slamming and his son leaving.

When he got into the front garden, he threw down a Pokeball and Staraptor came bursting out in a beam of white light.

"Staaaar!" shouted the large bird Pokemon

"Staraptor, Take me out of here!" Shouted Paul. The Pokemon just cocked its head and had no idea where to go.

"Just fly I don't know? That way!" Paul instructed. Both Paul and Turtwig jumped on Staraptor's back, and they flew away.

~0o0~

After flying for an hour or so, Staraptor was panting rather heavily.

"Staraptor is a really fast flyer and we've been flying for an hour or so… We must be hundreds of miles away from Sinnoh by now" Paul thought aloud. "Staraptor, You're tired right? Take us down to the closest bit of land you can see 'k?"

"Staaar!" The bird nodded and began its descend. Paul had a small smile on his face. He was free, no longer did he have to worry about his father, or the shouting. Paul recalled when he was a small child, everything was perfect. No shouting, he could play with his brother. Paul laughed a little to himself. He remembered he had a "Girlfriend" when he was five, he thought he was so cool. '_what was her name again?'_ Paul thought. "Dawn, that was it" he said to his Pokemon.

**Dawn's POV**

"Huh?" Dawn saw a large bird pokemon blocking out the sun from her point of view. "Is that a Staraptor?" She asked her Piplup.

"Piiiiiplup!" the small penguin responded.

"Wonder what a Sinnoh Pokemon is doing in Johto, oh well" she sighed. She noticed that the Pokemon was coming in for a landing, as it came closer to the ground she could see it had someone riding it. A boy around her age with dark purple hair. His fringe covered one side of his face. He was rather muscular with a purple leather jacket. Brown cargo pants hand loosely around his lower half.

The Staraptor seemed to be struggling, it must be tired. Until, eventually the wings stopped flapping, and the bird plummeted to the ground.

"Oh Arceus!, Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn said. The small penguin hopped out of his trainer's arms. The Pokemon started to produce a small ball over water in its mouth. Slowly but surely Piplup rotated his head until the ball became a swirl, a very large swirl that kept growing. As the Staraptor fell closer to the ground, Piplup managed to catch the Pokemon and its trainer as well as kill all velocity. Piplup gradually pulled the whirlpool close to the ground until is touched the surface and completely dispersed.

Paul hopped off of the bird Pokemon, along with his trusty Turtwig.

"Staraptor, return" he said in a gloomy voice. He slowly brushed the water off of himself then walked right past Dawn, as if she wasn't there.

"Excuse me?! Aren't you the least bit thankful for my Pokemon, well I dunno, maybe, SAVING YOUR LIFE?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Troublesome girl" Paul just kept walking past.

"Hmph" Dawn crossed her arms and stormed up to Paul, like a child having a tantrum. She paced in front of him and stopped, she turned round to face Paul.

"What?" Paul said impatiently

"I'm not moving until you thank me and Piplup!" she said.

"Well looks like we're going be here for a long time" He said as he tried to walk past her. But she kept moving in front of him.

"Move Troublesome girl!" He said as he tried to make his way past her.

"I am moving, see?" she said with a smug grin on her face.

"MOVE!" he grabbed arm and flung her to the side, she fell over, into a puddle of mud.

"HEY YOU!" she stormed up to him, and slapped him in the face. "This dress cost 600 Pokedollars! Which you're paying for! I save your life and this is how you repay me?" she shouted.

"Arceus, you sound like my dad for Christ sake!"

"Yeah, well you sound like… erm… A big hairy POO!" Paul just burst out laughing.

"Really?, A big hairy poo?" He almost fell over he was laughing so much.

'_I recognize that laugh, Hmm' _

"Hey!, you try and think of a comeback right on the spot!"

"Ok, You sound like a Troublesome Girl"

"My name is DAWN spel N!"

"Congrats, you can spell your own name! I'm PAUL spel L! Look how smart I am!"

"Wait, Paul? Is that you?" she said as her frown transformed into a huge grin "PAUL!" She ran up and hugged him. Paul could feel his face going red, he turned away.

"You were like my BFF when I was five!" she screamed and hugged him again. Paul face was a tomato by now. He shoved her off him and kept walking.

"Hey! What's wrong with you Mister Moody Pants!"

"You still sound like you're five by the way, he said as he walked over a hill going out of sight.


	2. Bad Memories

**Dawn's POV**

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She shouted up the hill

"Away from you!" He said now in a fast jog

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know!" He is now sprinting. Dawn is chasing after him but he is simply too quick.

"Piplup! Bubble beam!" the small penguin jumped from her arms and shot a stream of bubbles at Paul very quickly. They all hit his legs, he tripped up and fell over. He just got up again and ran faster than before.

**Paul's POV**

'_Damn Troublesome Girl! She doesn't understand!'_

"Why are you so desperate to follow me?!" Paul asked.

"You were my best friend as a kid! Don't you want to catch up?" she replied. Paul eventually slowed down until he stopped.

"Lets go to a café 'k?" Dawn asked. Paul just grunted and followed Dawn

~o0o~

They slowly approached a small building that said CAFÉ! On the front. When they entered they found a small table and sat down.

"So first off, why are you in Johto?" Dawn said almost as soon as they sat down.

"Had to get away from that damned place" Paul answered

"Yeah but, why?" Dawn persisted

"You really want to know?" '_She thinks it's a damn vacation or something'. _She just nodded her head.

"Well, you know how a few months before you left my parents started arguing a lot? Well they didn't really stop arguing. I got fed up with them so… I left" Paul answered.

"That's it? You need a better excuse than that!" Dawn said.

"Well, you see, my dad has a short temper, sometimes anything can just set him off. About a few years ago when Reggie still lived at home, Mum and dad were having a really bad argument about something. Reggie went downstairs to see what was happening, My mum had a big red mark on her face. My dad hit her". Paul said looking at his feet. Dawn just gasped.

"Reggie tried to calm him down, he got hit too. I was really scared, I think I was eleven or so. I cried that whole night" Paul looked back on his younger self, he thought of how pathetic he was.

"The years past, when I was thirteen I got a huge battering. Two ribs were broken, but apparently I "_Fell down the stairs"_. By the time I was fourteen, I was cutting myself, almost ended it, I hated life for about an entire year". When Paul looked back up at Dawn, she had tears in her eyes.

"Yesterday, My mum and dad started talking about a divorce, I was delighted, and stupid. I started talking smack to my dad so he tried to hit me, my mum stopped him. So he hit her. I was pissed, so I battered the living hell out of him. I hope I broke that little wormy bastard back!" At this point Dawn eyes were streaming. Paul, had no idea how to stop someone crying.

"Erm… Hey! Don't cry, I got revenge remember!" Paul went to her side of the table and awkwardly rubbed her back, he thought it was weird so he stopped.

"It's… Just… your life has been so horrible… and my life has been perfect!... you know… I fell so selfish!"

"Hey… its ok… I've got you now right" he said with a small smile on his face. Dawn was his best friend. He suddenly realised what he said. '_I've got you now'_ she not his bloody wife for Christ sake! But of course he didn't say that

"Yeah" she said as she reached over and hugged him. Tomato face was back again. WAIT, did Paul _Fancy_ Dawn? NO. She is too damn happy all the time. The polar opposite to Paul.

"You're are a good friend you know that? A complete dick the rest of the time. But a good friend" She said as she pulled him closer into the hug. Eventually Dawn pulled out of the hug with a small smile on her face, her eyes were still red and puffy. Five or so minutes later a waitress came over to their table asking what they wanted to order. Dawn asked for a salad with plain water, while Paul ordered a large cheese burger with Pepsi.

"I thought it was quite cute how you hugged your girlfriend earlier" Said the waitress. Paul looked like he just went into cardiac arrest.

"W-what sorry?" Paul asked.

"She is your girlfriend right?" replied the confused waitress. The two shook their heads in unison. "Oh, sorry my mistake" She giggled a little and walked off.

"Idiot, how could she think WE? are going out?" Said Paul rather annoyed. He looked over to Dawn who was staring at the ground, as if, as if she wished they were going out. Paul mentally facepalmed. '_of course! Paul you absolute retard! She probably feels stupid now, AHHH I'm such an arse!'_

Eventually after around 15 minutes of waiting the food finally came.

"About time!" Paul exclaimed as he ripped apart the food like a ravenous beast. Dawn had the most pathetic meal imaginable. Paul could swallow it in one bite!

~o0o~

Later on they had finished their food and decided to leave. Paul paid for it being the polite gentleman that he is.

"Paaaaaul"

"Daaaaawn, why are you speaking like thiiiiiis?"

"Can we maybe go to the shopping center?"

"No."

"Why not? I only need to get a few things"

"Yeah but you're going to be looking through hundreds of things and we'll be there for hours, no"

"But you ruined my best dress"

"The answer remains the same"

"Unless you want me to be walking around naked with you" Paul just kept walking saying nothing.

"You're imagining me naked aren't you!" At first she blushed and giggled a little obviously flattered. Then she frowned and slapped him hard in the face.

"Fucking Pervert!" she stormed off like a moody child. Again.

~o0o~

After searching around town for an hour, Paul decided to look in the mall. '_she's bound to be there'_ he thought.

He eventually found her in some clothes shop.

"Hey, Troublesome!" he shouted over to her.

"Oh hi , Paul, you wouldn't come here with me so I went myself"

"You want me to take some bags?" asked Paul. As soon as he said that he regretted it she dumped all off her bags on him.

"You want to rent a room from the Pokemon Center? I'm really tired" asked Paul

"Yeah sure lets go!"

~o0o~

**Dawn's POV**

"That'll be 50 pokedollars please!" said Nurse Joy as she handed two key-cards over the desk. Paul paid for the room. '_Ahh, what a gentleman'_ Her mind drifted off to Paul picking her up in his arms and carrying her off into the sunset.

"Dawn, hellooo? Are you gonna check out the room or not?" Paul dragged her back into reality.

**Paul's POV**

He put his key-card into a slot on the door and then pushed, the door slowly opened and Paul got a scent of some sort of flower. '_must have just been cleaned_'. As he stepped in the room he saw a large double bed. '_Troublesome can have that, she'll moan if she doesn't'_ As Paul walked further into the room, he noticed there was no other bed, only that one.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun dramatic end to the chapter I know! It turns out Dawn fancies Paul. OOOO. And Paul maybe fancies Dawn. AAAA.**

**Anyways REVIEW!**


	3. Awkward!

**Hello everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed and stoof! Anyways on with the story!, This is a collaboration between me and my bud, Robyn, with the magic of Facetime!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Pokemon**

**Paul's POV**

"Umm, Dawn?" Paul said

"Ya?" She replied

"There is only one bed"

"Huh, that's unfortunate" She said unenthusiastically

'_Of course, she probably wants us to share a bed, she calls me a pervert'_

"Can you sort it out? I haven't trained any of my pokemon in almost a month, they're getting lazy" Paul asked.

"Yeah sure I'll do it in a minute"

Paul walked out of the room. Almost looking back, not believing her a single bit.

~o0o~

"Turtwig, Tackle!"

The small Pokemon launched itself towards a wild Rattata. It slammed into it with huge force. The rat pokemon fell over completely out of energy. Paul noticed Turtwig was tired as well. He looked down at his watch, it read half past one.

"Damn it's late, better start heading back" Paul stated. Turtwig nodded in agreement.

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn noticed what time it was, so she switched off the television in the room.

"Better be heading to bed Piplup, it's getting late. Oh! I just remembered Paul asked me to sort out the whole bed thing, oh well he can sleep on the floor." She giggled a little at the thought.

**Paul's POV**

Paul slumbered into Pokemon center to see a sleeping Nurse Joy with her head on the desk. Luckily the room was close to the main desk. He stuck the key-card in its slot and slowly pushed open the door, it was really stuffy in the room so he took of his T-shirt and bottoms and threw them on the floor. The room was dark and Paul was mostly asleep so he didn't notice Dawn asleep in the bed. He just lifted up one half of the duvet and crawled into the bed.

~o0o~

Paul awoke to light flooding through a crack in the blinds. His chest felt quite heavy. He slowly turned his head to see Dawn with her head and hands resting against his torso. This came a surprise to him, he also noticed his arm was slightly numb. This was because the rest of Dawn's body was on it, his arm was wrapped around her waist. He didn't know whether to move and wake Dawn or just stay there.

'_Damn it Troublesome!'_

She breathed out heavily and snuggled closer into him, Paul could feel himself going red. Dawn grunted a bit and her eyes slowly opened up. Paul closed his eyes and pretended that he was asleep.

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn's head felt quite uncomfortable. She opened her eyes to see her head resting on… Paul's chest! She blushed heavily when she noticed his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't want that moment to end. Ever. Paul made a rather obviously fake yawn and opened his eyes, a blush still on his face. Dawn was also blushing as she looked up at him.

"You knew I was already awake didn't you" he said with a small smirk, which he quickly took off his face.

'_No! You don't like Dawn!' _He thought to himself.

"Why is your arm around my waist?" Dawn asked.

"Why is your head on my chest?" Paul also asked. They both smiled at eachother.

"Emm… Paul… we didn't… do anything did we? You know what I mean" Dawn asked seriously.

"DAWN! You know I wouldn't do anything like that! What do take me as?" Paul shouted.

"Sorry! But you know… we are kinda in the same bed!" She yelled back.

"Why didn't you sort that out anyways?"

"I started watching a movie and completely forgot, why did you come in the bed is the real question!"

"I was half asleep for Arceus sake and it was quite dark as it is at one in the morning!"

"It doesn't matter! The fact is we are in the same bed, but nothing happened okay?"

**Paul's POV**

Paul only just noticed what she was wearing, practically nothing, a vest and underwear. Mind you, Paul was only in his boxers. To anyone else, they probably looked like a couple.

'_I wonder it would be like if we were together. NO! god damn it! That girl, how does she do this to me?!'_

Paul slowly got out of the bed, his arm still numb. He slumbered towards the shower-room. Eventually he reached the bathroom door and opened it. In the shower he thought about nothing but Dawn.

'_Damn Troublesome! What should I do? Something like that can't happen again'._

He turned off the shower and stepped out, when he realised, he didn't have a towel.

'_Idiot!'_

"Dawn!" No reply. "Dawn!"

'_Just my bloody luck'_

"What?" Paul heard a reply.

"You wouldn't get my towel would you?" He heard a sigh.

"Fine". A few seconds later the door creaked open a little. A hand appeared through the space holding towel.

"Cheers"

Paul wrapped the towel around his lower half. And walked out of the shower-room.

**Dawn's POV**

He came out of the shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half. Half-naked and soaking wet, rather awkward.

"What are you staring at?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Dawn grabbed a towel and went into the shower. He quickly dried himself and put on a new pair of boxers but the same clothes as yesterday.

**Paul's POV**

He had time to think.

'_I really need to sort this out, we can't keep having these "Awkward moments" Paul! Face it you like her! No matter how much you avoid it she likes you, you like her!' _He thought to himself.

'_She is quite good looking, and nice. But girly as hell, not exactly my type. Hmmm, Arceus, I'm not actually considering this!'_

**Dawn's POV**

Unlike Paul, Dawn actually brought a towel and her clothes. She quickly got dressed and stepped out of the shower-room.

"_Dawn, we need to talk about something"._

'_And this is when he confesses his undying love for me and carries me off into to the sunset'_

_He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box._

"_Dawn I love you, will you marry me?"_

Dawn woke up from her daydream.

Paul was looking at her with a weird face.

"Daydreaming again?"

'_Arceus, If Only'_

"Dawn, I know about your feelings"

'_He knows I love him, does his like me back? WAIT, is it obvious?'_

'_Shit, where was I going with this?'_

"What is it?" Dawn said with small grin on her face.

"Erm… your favourite Pokemon is Piplup right?"

'_Really? Why can't he just express his feelings?'_

'_Damn, why did I pussy out like that'_

"Yeah, he's cool"

An awkward silence hung in the air. They both what he was trying to say, but neither spoke up. Dawn turned her attention to some documentary about Jigglypuff's song. (Robyn loves jigglypuff).

Paul stood up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"I'm hungry, going to breakfast"

**And that's a wrap! Thanks to Bunearygirl and mincraftian2000 for following me!**

**Robyn: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Goodbye

**Hello Internet peoples! This is another collab with Robyn! Yay anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon**

**Paul's POV**

Paul walked into the Café area of the Pokemon center. He grabbed a plate and walked up to the breakfast-buffet table. He threw toast and a fried egg on his plate. When he sat down at a table for two he thought about nothing but Dawn. She walked through the archway and looked around to find Paul. The Café was small so he wasn't hard to find. Piplup circled her feet as she walked in. Tugging on her long blue dress. Her hair was flowing freely and her signature white beanie was perched upon her head. Once she spotted Paul she made her way over to him. She sat down at the table on the adjacent side to him. She could tell by his face he wasn't happy about something

"What's wrong" Dawn asked.

"Nothing" He snapped back

"Fine" Dawn stuck her tongue out at him and stood up.

"Where are you off too?" Paul demanded

"Getting something to drink, is that ok?" Dawn asked sarcastically. Paul grunted and went back to his food.

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn stormed up to the drinks table and started pouring a glass of fresh orange juice. She turned her head to see a skinny dark-brown haired boy around her age waltzing up to her.

"Hey babe, I'm Kenny, I'm guessing you're gorgeous"

Dawn just stared at him

"Really, I mean really? Try and be a bit cheesier".

Kenny seemed quite disappointed.

"PIP PIPLUP!" shouted Piplup angrily.

Paul noticed all the commotion, and went up to check it out.

"Is this pathetic wimp giving you bother" Paul demanded.

"Who're you calling pathetic?" Kenny asked.

"You, because you're pathetic" Paul replied.

Kenny swung a punch at Paul who easily avoided it. He then retaliated with a heavy blow to chest, winding him.

'_He protected me! He really does love me!'_

Paul grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back to the room. Paul storms in to the room. Dawn closes the door. Paul was pacing about near the bed. As Dawn walked towards Paul, Piplup was still tugging on her dress. Suddenly Dawn tripped over Piplup and landed right on top of Paul, they were on the bed. They stayed there for a while, just looking at eachother. Paul leans in toward Dawn, he was about to kiss her.

'_Oh my Arceus! He is going to kiss me!'_

And then he did.

'_Wow! He really does love me!'_

As he leaned in for another one, he stopped and his eyes sprung open. He jumped up away from Dawn.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! It will never happen again! I promise!

"Oh. Well" said Dawn, dumbstruck.

She sighed and looked at her feet. She murmured. "Never?".

Paul was still pacing about he didn't even realise she started crying. He stopped and looked at her. A single tear ran down her cheek. Paul sat down next to her and hugged her. He whispered in her ear.

"Do want to know the best kind of promises? The ones you can't keep."

"Thanks, but you promised me" she stood up and ran out of the room. Paul could hear her crying.

"Dawn! Wait!"

~o0o~

**Paul's POV**

He grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door, not even locking it. He looked around to find Dawn, she was nowhere to be found. He ran up to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Have you seen Dawn? Long blue hair?"

"Yeah, she went that way" she said as she pointed towards the main door.

'_Damn it! Troublesome'_

Paul ran out the main door to see Dawn sitting on a bench outside, she was crying. Paul sat down next to her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed in his face. She ran away again.

"Dawn!"

Kenny was walking past he saw Dawn crying. He grabbed her arm, she shook him off.

"Hey you! What have you done!" Kenny shouted.

"Piss off! Get out my way!" He grabbed him and threw him to the side. Kenny kicked the back of his knee making him collapse.

"You've got some nerve!" Paul swung a punch hitting Kenny straight in the nose. He then ran after Dawn.

**Dawn's POV**

'_He can't love me, not if he made a promise, he's just in it for sex, typical perverted guy!'_

She ran as fast as she could. She was almost thankful of Kenny for getting Paul out of the way. Dawn ran into a dark alleyway and pulled out her phone to call her mum.

"Mum! I hate him, he broke my heart!" Dawn weeped

"What?! Who!" she demanded.

"Paul! Paul Shinji!"

"Your childhood friend?

"Yeah!"

"Get on the first flight back to Sinnoh!"

"Ok I will!"

Once Dawn hung up the phone she heard rattling further down the alley.

"Paul! Go away!"

Suddenly a tall man in a dark long trench coat with a hat covering his eyes came out the shadows.

He launched towards Dawn and grabbed her by the two arms, she couldn't get away. She screamed but he quickly covered her mouth. With her free arm she hit him with all her might. No effect. He put his face close to hers.

"You're pretty" The creep said as ran his fingers through her hair.

"Fucking creep!" said Dawn as she kneed him in the crotch.

"BITCH!" He shouted as he loosened his grip, Dawn took the opportunity and ran away.

She ran to the exit of the alleyway when she bumped into Paul.

**Paul's POV**

"Dawn, finally I found you!" She just pointed a quivering hand towards some shady guy in an alleyway. Her face was stained with tears and her make-up was runny.

"You fucking creep!" He said as he stormed down the alley. As soon as he came close to him he immediately punched him in the face. He did it again several times. He then swiped at his leg, tripping him over. While he was on the ground, Paul jumped on the mans back. He then stomped on his spine about six times.

Paul was sure he was knocked out.

"Dawn! Call the police! This bastard is going to rot in jail."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Officer

Jenny finally pulled up in a patrol car.

"This scumbag tried to rape my friend, make sure he rots in prison"

She dragged him into the back of the car and drove away.

Paul looked around to find that Dawn wasn't there. He saw her slowly walking away, still crying.

Paul started following Dawn when Kenny popped up.

"Don't you ever give up" Paul asked

"What happened? What did you do?" demanded Kenny.

"I dunno, maybe saved her life!"

Paul glanced back to where he last saw Dawn, she was gone.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Paul said as he sprinted to where he last saw Dawn. He looked around to find her getting into a taxi.

"Dawn! Wait!" He ran fast as he could to her. The taxi was about to pull away when Paul knocked on the driver's window. The driver stopped, he rolled down the window.

"What?" The taxi-driver said impatiently.

"Just, hang on a minute" Paul said as he opened the back door.

"Dawn? What are you doing?" Paul asked calmly.

"I'm going away from you!" Dawn shouted with more tears streaming down her face. "Airport! NOW!" She screamed at the taxi-driver. Dawn slammed the car door and the taxi pulled away.

Paul stood in the middle of the street, dumbstruck. He slowly dragged his feet back to the rented-room. When he got in the room he slammed the door behind him. He swept his arm along the desk knocking everything off the table.

"Fuck!"

He stormed over to the T.V that sat on a set of drawers. He picked it up and slammed it against the ground.

"You fucking arse!"

He ran to the bathroom door and kicked it so hard that the bottom hinge completely snapped.

"Idiot!"

He slammed his fist hard into the mirror cracking it into pieces. His fist was covered in blood.

"Paul! You're a stupid fucking arse!"

He came back out of the bathroom and stormed over to the bed. He ripped the sheets off of the bed and threw them in the other direction. He dragged the mattress off of the bed and dumped it on the ground. He started hitting the wall with all of his might. Punch after punch after punch. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and threw it against the wall with all of his strength, it shattered into many pieces.

"Ahh! Dawn!" He shouted more as he wrecked the room even more. Eventually Paul stormed out of the room and slammed his key-card down on the main desk as well as 200 pokedollars.

"For damages" Paul said as he marched out of the Pokemon center. And waited for a taxi to arrive.


End file.
